


I'm right behind you

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick faces a new threat and Daryl's right there with him, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm right behind you

**Author's Note:**

> I just tossed this together rather quickly. Popped up during lunch. LoL I have never posted anything on AO3, so this is actually to test it and see how things work, before I go about posting longer stuff and thangs.  
> It's unbeta'ed and not supposed to be too ingenious, but I hope, one or the other out there likes it anyway.

**I’m right behind you**  


 

_From Rick’s POV:_

Why is it never easy? Why is there never a day without a new threat, a new challenge, a reason to be scared?  
I’m growing tired of this, but to some extent, I’m sure, it’s my own fault. I keep provoking these things, keep making decisions that trigger them. 

My mouth has run dry and I feel my heart beat painfully against the inside of my ribs. I’m sure the frantic hammering is audible to my group.

They are all there and I appreciate their support. I always do. No matter what, they have always been there, have always backed me up, never let me down. 

Especially Daryl. I’m not sure I’ve ever thanked him enough for that. For the mere fact that he is always there, no matter what I got myself into again. 

I wish he had warned me earlier. I wish he would have tried to stop me. He probably did, but I wouldn’t listen. Again. This is on me. Again. How many more times will I bring disaster upon us despite better knowledge? And how many more times will Daryl be right by my side, trying to save the day – and me – and do damage control? What would I ever do without him?

God, I’m scared, but I cannot let them see it. As always, I need to be the proud and strong leader, at least outwardly, while inside every fibre of my being screams “Run! Get out of there!”

My hands are sweaty and I pull in another deep breath. There is no way to get out of this, no way to run, and I’m well aware of it. 

“I’m right behind you.” 

Daryl’s soothing and reassuring voice by my side. Have I told him today how much I love him? Should I do it now? There may not be a chance later. Who knows how this is going to end.

I wish I hadn’t brought my group. Especially Carl. They shouldn’t be here. Maybe it would be easier if they weren’t, but their loyalty and support knows no limit and I’m grateful for that. Still …

Daryl places his hand on my arm and gives an encouraging squeeze. He’s here. Nothing can go wrong as long as he’s by my side. Right? Are my hands shaking now? I can’t breathe. Is it really this hot today?

 

The next moment Daryl gives my shoulder a hearty slap.

“C’mom, man, it’s just _riding a bike_. Start the engine already and get going.”

Driving lessons on his bike. What was I thinking?!

“I don’t know, Daryl. Maybe …”

“Rick!”

 

The end


End file.
